Naruto The Pirate Lord
by SmugFox13
Summary: Older Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside his little sister Mito, as he grow up his parents forget about him so he leaves to become what he dreamed of... a Pirate Lord
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto (wish I did though it would be so badass)**

 **Naruto The Pirate Lord**

An obsidian black ship with blood red sails and a pure black flag with a bloody red skull and cross bones and the word **VIXEN** written on the side of the ship in bold blood red letters was sailing towards wave country at full speed

On the ship the crew was working while three figures talked the first one a man standing at 6 feet tall dressed in steel toe boot, black cargo pants and a red shirt with deep blue eyes and spiky red hair was Naruto of the red seas known for making the seas go red with blood and captain of the **VIXEN** and leader of the blood pirates

The second figure standing at 5 feet 11 inches dressed in steel toe boots black cargo pants and a deep blue shirt with green eyes and dirty blond hair was Jason Natsu of the steel release bloodline, Naruto's second in command and Quarter master of the **VIXEN**

and the third man standing 5 feet 7 inches was wearing steel toe boots black cargo pants and a mesh with long white hair a and grey eyes was Kimimaro the head fighter on the ship. He was freed from Orochimaru when the VIXEN attacked the slave ship he was on freeing him and also Guren, Karin, Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya from Orochimaru ounce that was done they all swore loyalty to Naruto

"So we are finally going to kill that pig Gato?" Jason asked

"Yes that's why we are going to Wave country" Kimimaro says

"Good it's about time we get our revenge on that slime for betraying us. Right Naruto?" Jason asked

"Yes he will pay for tricking us and enslaving that town" Naruto says with venom in his voice remembering what Gato did

"Yay no one messes with the blood pirates" Jason says with an insane looking grin

 **Near Land of Waves**

"Alright listen up guys I will be going a shore first and will signal all of you when the time comes got it good" Naruto says before using water walking to run across the water

 **Tsunami's house**

As Naruto walked to the house he noticed the door broken and rushed in to see Tsunami and her son Inari fight against thugs to which he quickly killed with a sword through the heart to both of them

"are you guys okay?" Naruto asked

"yes but who are you" Tsunami asked

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Tsunami-Chan" Naruto says with a grin

"NARUTO" Tsunami yelled tackling Naruto into a hug

"NARUTO-NII" Inari yells also tackling his older brother figure into a hug "hey guys I knew you would miss me"

"but how Gato said he scared you off"

"he didn't scare me off he tricked me and now I am getting revenge for that" Naruto said with venom in his voice "listen I got to go I will see you all later" Naruto says before rushing towards the bridge

 **Bridge**

On the bridge fighting were Zabuza the demon of the mist and his apprentice Haku fight against Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Hanuro, Sasuke Uchiha and a girl with blond hair blue eyes wearing shinobi sandals black cargo pants and a orange shirt standing at 5 foot 6 inches she was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze sister of Naruto and jailer of the kyuubi

All of a sudden they heard clapping and stopped fighting to see Gato and an army of 200 thugs standing there smirking at them

"well what do you know the demon of the mist can't handle some kids so much for you" Gato sneered

"screw you Gato just pay me when I kill them" Zabuza yelled only to be laughed at "ha-ha you thing I am going to pay you no I am going to have my thugs kill you all I run this town I can do whatever I want" Gato yelled at them until he froze in fear when he heard a familiar voice behind him

"is that so Gato" spoke a voice that promised pain and suffering that made everyone scared, they turn to see Naruto there with a blood lust looking grin on his face

"N N Naruto w what are y you doing h here" Gato stuttered in pure terror

"oh well you know I found out you tricked me and came back for revenge" Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather

"NARUTO-NII" Mito yelled after seeing her runaway brother for the first time in years "hell Mito" Naruto says calmly before blasting his chakra to send the signal to his ship

 **Few Minutes Before on the VIXEN**

"uh I'm bored when is Naruto going to give the signal" Tayuya says while wearing shinobi sandals. Black biker shorts a white T-Shirt with the middle finger sticking up in the back while wearing a black cap on her head

"be patient Tayuya he will give the signal soon" says Guren wearing steel toe boots black cargo pants and a purple shirt

"I'm with Tayuya on this one this is getting boring" Pakura says remembering how Naruto freed her from an Iwa a while back before pledging her loyalty to him

"well might as well pass the time by talking so Jason how did you come to be a part of this crew" Guren asked

"Well Naruto ended up on a prison ship I was on and with each other's help we got free and stole this ship to begin the adventure of being Pirates" Jason says before feeling Naruto's spike of chakra telling him it was time

"FIRE THE CANNONS" Jason yelled as the all fired the cannons

 **Back on The Bridge**

The sound of canons being fired was heard as Gato's army was torn apart by canon fire in a bloody display when everyone turned to see who had fired the canons they see a black ship with blood red flags with a pure black flag and blood red skull and cross bones with the word **VIXEN** written in blood red letters on the side of the ship putting even more fear in Gato

"ah Gato I see you remember the **VIXEN** and my blood pirates" Naruto said coolly before walking up to Gato who was paralyzed by fear before driving his sword into Gato's back and whispering in a deathly quiet voice that everyone still heard "no one **Betrays** me and lives" before taking his sword out of Gato's back and chops his head off ending the rain of Gato

"well now that that's done time to restock my ship see ya" Naruto says before heading off to his now docked ship leaving terrified people behind

 **A Little While Later**

"so let me get this straight you want to join my crew?" Naruto asked Zabuza and Haku who nodded their heads yes

"well what can you guys do?" Naruto asked "I am a master of sword art and the silent kill and Haku is a great medic and kill also he is a master of his ice release bloodline" Zabuza says while Haku nodded about what was said about him

"hmm that would be useful so you guys got a deal as long as you sign these contracts"Naruto says handing them each a contract to which Haku reads out loud

"Pirate rules of the **VIXEN**

All weapons must be cleaned and ready at a moment's notice

To desert the ship or crew during battle is punished by death

No gambling for money on the ship

No drinking during work

No smoking near sails or inside the ship

Seducing or forcing someone on board the ship that is not part of a raid (such as political prisoners are allowed to be forced on the ship as prisoners) is punished by death

Lights/candles are to be put out at 8 at night anyone later then that must drink outside

No fight amongst the crew on the ship fights will be solved on shore"

"Wow you got a tight crew" Zabuza says impressed

"of course you don't become a pirate lord by playing around so will you both sign and join my crew" Naruto asked to which both Zabuza and Haku agreed and signed their contacts thus joining the crew

"Great Pakura will show you around and give you jobs don't start trouble and on you first day and get to know the crew they can be your family if you stay long enough" Naruto says happily

Ounce they were gone Naruto says"you can come out now" and with that a Mito comes out from behind a box

"Naruto-nii please come back home tou-san and kaa-chan won't abandon you again please

"Mito you don't get it this is what I love I love being a pirate having no one to stop me and being able to sail the seas is amazing. You wouldn't want me to quit my dreams would you?" Naruto asked

"n no it's just w well" Mito stuttered

"think about it and next time you see me give me your answer

And with that Naruto boards his ship and sails away before Kakashi can stop him with the people of wave cheering for Naruto and yelling good bye and on that day the Great Naruto Bridge was finished


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Jason Natsu is an OC that I have in a lot of my stories so don't hate!**

 **Naruto The Pirate Lord chapter 2**

As the **VIXEN** sailed through the waters as Naruto, Jason and Kin Tsuchi the map expert on the ship where discussing on what to do now that they killed Gato

"I heard the that Ame that industrial village has a ship heading back to them with important documents about their village and their secrets, but that's just what I heard" Jason said

"hmm if we got hold of those documents some hidden villages would pay good money" Naruto says interested in the idea of attacking that ship

"Kin set a course for the location of the ship from what I have heard it's at the main port of Tea country"

"aye ay sir" Kin says getting the coordinates ready and with the **VIXEN** headed to Tea country with full speed

 **Near Tea Country's Main Port**

"there she is boys ready the cannons" Naruto yelled at his crew seeing the ship from Ame

With the cannons now ready and the Ame ship far enough away from Tea country Naruto yells "FIRE!" and with that a hail of cannon fire was sent towards the enemy ship destroying their sails and mass in one shot leaving them stuck in the middle of the ocean

"Get ready to board their ship boys" Naruto says with a grin on his face "hey don't forget about me, Pakura and Guren" Tayuya yelled at Naruto "I could never forget about you girls Tayuya-Chan, Pakura and Guren" Naruto says with a grin while Tayuya blushes and Pakura and Guren smile at their captain's interest in Tayuya

As the **VIXEN** got close to the Ame ship Naruto notices Aoi Rokusho a missing nin from Konoha with a nice bounty on his head "look here boys we got Aoi Rokosho and the sword of the Thunder God this ship must be good Kimimaro find the documents I will handle Aoi" Naruto says with a blood thirsty grin on his face sending terror towards the Ame ship

"Aye captain" and with that the fighters of the Blood Pirates ran onto the Ame ship and begun the massacre as Naruto ran directly towards Aoi cutting down anyone in his path "well look what we have here the missing son of the Hokage I wonder what he would do if he found out that you were killed by me" Aoi says with over confidence in his ability's "less talking more me kicking you ass and taking the sword of the Thunder God" Naruto says swinging his sword at Aoi who barely manages to dodge in time and stumbles back

Once Naruto see's Aoi stumbles back he charges and slashes Aoi's chest leaving a deep cut with blood pouring out "is this all you can do Aoi this is pathetic" a now depressed Naruto says to him making Aoi growl in anger "don't count me out yet Aoi said charging only to have his gut impaled by Naruto's sword causing him to drop the sword of the Thunder God which Naruto picks up and uses to chop his head off killing Aoi before sealing his head in a scroll so he can collect the bounty on it

By this time the Blood Pirates have killed the rest of the crew and are bringing out a chest from the chip "let's see what we have here" Naruto says walking over to the chest and opening it which revealed important documents on Ame to which the crew celebrates on a job well done and returns to the ship

"you looked troubled captain" Jason says as he stands next to Naruto who had a black envelope with red clouds on it "yes I am take a look at this" Naruto says giving the envelope to Jason who skims through the papers inside "hmm an organization hunting tailed beast containers. Isn't you sister a tailed beast container?" Jason ask

"yes that is why I am going to give this envelope the Konoha via one of the messenger dragons on my summoning contract" Naruto said still disturbed "that's a good idea plus it will show them you still care about them even if you a pirate" Jason says before giving Naruto a scroll "what's this?" Naruto asked "the schedule and traveling route for a wind country fleet that has a few thousand pounds of gold" Jason says like it's the most common thing in the world "oh and here I sent a summon to town to collect the bounty on Aoi's head" Jason said giving Naruto another scroll "thanks" Naruto said

Before summoning a messenger dragon and giving it the envelope telling it to give this to the Hokage before it disappears

 **Hokage Tower Konoha**

In the Hokage tower we find Minato, Kushina, Mito, Tsunade and Jiraiya discussing what to do about Naruto after Mito told them that he loves being a pirate

"I don't care if he loves it I want my baby boy home" Kushina says to everyone there to which everyone nodded "Mito can you tell us anything else like members of his crew "well Zabuza and Haku joined his crew after signing a contract (Mito tells them what was on the contract) then this chick names Pakura came down from the ship and told them to follow her then me and Naruto-nii started talking until" Mito says starting to blushed a bright red

"until what" Tsunade asks while Jiraiya starts to giggle like the pervert he is seeing Mito blush that hard "then this guy named Jason I think came down and talked to Naruto saying that they were down reloading the ship with supplies" Mito says still blushing a deep red "well from the blush Mito has I think someone has a crush on this Jason guy" Jiraiya says with a grin getting an "EEP" from Mito and a laugh from Tsunade before a small dragon all of a suddenly appears in the room putting everyone on edge

"message from Naruto-sama "the dragon says before handing the envelope to Minato who reads it and becomes depressed "what is it?" Kushina asked "it's details on a tailed beast hunting group that's set up in Ame" Minato said to which they all get scared and think of Mito

"wait there are also details on the village itself such as weak spots and guard rotations and… a message for Mito?"

"well read it" Mito said getting impatient "it reads Jason says hi" at that all the adults laughed while Mito blushed a deep red and put her fingers together (Like a shy Hinata) then suddenly the dragon disappears "well thanks to Naruto we have to increase you training and maybe you'll get to see you new boyfriend" Tsunade teased the now bright red Mito getting another laugh from the adults


End file.
